Attack on Titan Story
by SMGPlayer119
Summary: No Summary
1. chapter 1

The story begins with a boy asleep with his pants on backwards.

"EREN YEAGER!"

Eren jumps up out of his chair and says "Yes commander Keith."

"What is the meaning of this" Keith says

"What?" Says Eren

"Your pants" Keith said

"What do you me…Oh" Eren says

Everyone starts laughing this includes Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Armin Arlert, and more.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa just sat there with a blank face.

Later that day.

"Eren wait up" says Mikasa

"What is it" Eren says angrily

"I want to kiss you" Mikasa thinks

"Oh nothing much" Mikasa says

"You just know that your mother will be mad if I have to walk home by myself" Mikasa says

At Armin's home

"How do I tell him how I feel" Mikasa screams

"You could always just kiss him" Armin suggests

"That's stupid" Mikasa says

"What if he doesn't feel the same way" Mikasa says

"Well let's think you came to someone to get help, and that someone has never had a girlfriend before" Armin says

"Shut Up" Mikasa says

"Well you could get him alone then try to have"

"Stop talking now"

"Ok" Armin Says

"Hey why don't you ask another girl instead of me" Armin says

"Fine" Mikasa says

The next day at school

"Hey Eren" Mikasa says

"Yeah" Eren says

"I need to tell you something" Mikasa said

"We'll go ahead" Eren said

"I love you" Mikasa says

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"You what" Eren says

"I love you" Mikasa repeats herself

"So how do you feel" Mikasa asks

"I ... I d-don't" Eren said

Then the bell rings got

"Well got to go to class" Eren says

In the classroom

" _How do I feel towards Mikasa"_ Eren thinks

Keith then shouts " Eren Yeager answer the question"

"Uh" Eren says

"Agh" Keith says

"Eren wait this goes for all of you study for the test this time Sasha and Connie" Keith shouts

Then the bell rings again.

"Hey I need someone to help me study" Says Sasha

" I could help" Bertolt says

"If you would that would be fantastic" Sasha says

"Well I can help" Bertolt says

"Hey Bertolt have you seen Eren" Mikasa asks

"No sorry" Bertolt says

"It's fine" Mikasa says sadly

"Did you tell him at last" Sasha asks her

"Yeah why" Mikasa says

"No reason" Sasha says

"Ok" Mikasa says

"Tell him what" Bertolt asks

"Oh nothing" Sasha says

"Ok" Bertolt says

"Bye" Mikasa says

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bertolt can we study a bit later" Sasha says

"Sure" Bertolt said

"Ok Mikasa where do u last see him" Sasha said

Back at Eren's home

"Ugh, how do I feel" Eren screams

" _Fuck fuck fuck"_ Eren thinks

At the park

"Hey Jean do you know where Eren is" Mikasa asks

"No I don't know where the Suicidal Bastard is" Jean says

"Ok" Mikasa says

"Uh is there anywhere we have not checked" Sasha asked

"Home" Mikasa said

"Uh how bout a McDonald's" Sasha suggested

"NO" Mikasa said

"Uh fine" Sasha whined

At Eren's home

"Uhhhhhh" Eren groans

"Whats wrong Eren" Carla (Eren's Mom) asks

"Nothing" Eren yells

"Are you sure, you didn't walk home with Mikasa today"

"Uh actually mom can I ask you something" Eren says

"Sure honey" Carla says

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Eren are you here" Mikasa yelled

"Hey Mikasa" Eren said

"So do you have a answer" Mikasa asked

"Yes, I do" Eren said

Eren then did something that surprises even himself. He kissed Mikasa. Sasha's jaw dropped.

"Wow, you have guts" Sasha said

"Shut up Potato Girl" Eren said

"POTATO" Sasha screamed

"Mikasa I love you" Eren said

"I love you to" Mikasa said

"Well I'm gonna go study with Bertolt" Sasha said

"Ok bye Sasha" Mikasa said

Then Eren and Mikasa went and laid down in Eren's room.

The next day

"Mikasa I need help" Sasha screamed

"What" Mikasa asked

"How do you tell a boy that you like him" Sasha said

" it is easy" Mikasa said "All you have to do is just tell him"

"That may be easy for you, but not for me" Sasha whined

"Who is it Sasha" Mikasa asked

"It's Armin"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

"It's Armin" Sasha said

"Armin really, your joking right" Mikasa asked

"No" Sasha said

"Well I'll tell you later, we have tests now" Mikasa said

The tests were easy this time Sasha actually finished it. But not the same story for Connie.

"Ok all you do is go to the roof I'll do the rest" Mikasa said

"Ok" Sasha said

Later

"Hey Armin"

"Oh Hey Mikasa" Armin says

"Can can you go to the roof" Mikasa asks

"Why" Armin asks

"Um because I asked you to" Mikasa says

"That's not a good reason" Armin said

"Ok" Mikasa said "Ummmmm"

"There is someon who wants to talk to you" Mikasa says

"Is this true" Armin asks

"Yes" Mikasa said

"Fine" Armin says "I'll go"

On the roof

"Uh Sasha are you the one who wants to talk to me" Armin asks

"Uh yeah" Sasha said

"So what do you..." Armin starts

Sasha then just suddenly jumps at Armin and kisses him. He kisses back almost instantly.

To be continued


End file.
